


Not Obsessed, Just Interested

by Ashkenna



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, and other stuff, but not fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkenna/pseuds/Ashkenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is there something wrong with my face?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Obsessed, Just Interested

**Author's Note:**

> Actually,this work is for my friend Emily, whom doesn't have an archive. But she has a Quotev, which is basically just another fanfiction/story site. Here it is:  
> http://www.quotev.com/Britainbuddies

Alex wasn't obsessed.

He was just... Curiously interested.

Not with piercings really, he was in a band that most parents would look at them and say, "punks." So piercing weren't new to him.

But Michael, on the other hand, was in a band where grandmas would be fondling his cheeks cooing at how cute he was. Parents would look at them and say, "Now those look like some nice young gentlemen."

He wasn't supposed to have piercings, he wasn't supposed to be dying his hair left and right, but, Alex, in a way, was proud.

He was his own person and didn't try to fit the description of a stereotypical boy-band, he was his own person with his own personality.

But the piercing was a little unexpected, if not a nice surprise.

To be more specific, his eyebrow piercing. 

The very good-looking eyebrow piercing.

Now, Alex thinks, he is not obsessed.

Just really interested in the new accessory that was on Michael's face.

Really, really, really interested.

He happened to be the last to know about the piece of metal, because when they had shared it, Alex was snoozing on his couch. Disappointingly away from his boyfriend of seven months that now has an attractive addition to his face.

When Michael and Alex met up again, for the first time since Alex found out about the piercing Michael got, he couldn't keep his eyes off of his lover's face.

Poor Michael was confused the whole day. 

They hung out for that night in a hotel where no one knew who they were, or are, really, and talked themselves to sleep.

They parted that morning, going back to digital conversations. And Alex back to being interested in Michael's piercing from a distance.

And so life went on, his home screen on his phone a picture of Michael with his eyebrow metal of attractiveness.

That. Sounded oddly like an award.

Which suited Michael either way really.

They met up a second time, in America this time, New York, and yet again, Michael had to go through the constant staring. He said something about it this time though.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" 

Alex almost laughed.

"No-" it's just you look really attractive with piercings, you should get more "you're gorgeous."

Which wasn't really a lie. Just wasn't the whole truth.

They went to a hotel again that night, except for more reason than to just, 'hang out'. (If you know what I mean.)

Alex woke up that morning impressively satisfied. Not that Michael was bad in bed- because holy shit, don't get him started- because sex is fantastic and they really should do it more often. But more because of Alex's brand new eyebrow piercing interest.

The third time they met up was at Alex's house, and Michael finally broke.

"Okay, what the he'll is wrong with my face and why do you keep staring?"

Michael was exasperated with him.

"I can't help it," Alex whined and rolled over so his face was stuffed into the couch cushions, Michael was on the floor beside him.

"Can't help bloody what?" 

"Yrsurrhawt." Alex whined into the couch, his voice inaudible and words all smashed together.

"What?" Michael was confused again. Alex took his face out of the cushions only to almost 'aw' at his lover's confused expression.

"You're so hot," Alex whined again, dragging out the 'o' in hot.

Michael's eyebrows furrowed, drawing Alex's attention to his piercing.

Michael huffed. "You're doing it again!"

"What?" It was Alex's turn to ask.

"You're staring at me with that- with that face!" Michael said waving his hands at Alex.

"Yes. I'm looking at you with my face. I'm so glad you noticed that's where my eyes are."

"Smart ass." Michael mumbled to the other. 

Alex was going to regret this. He was going to get eyebrow hair in his mouth but he totally didn't care. The look on Michael's face was so going to be worth it.

When Michael started to question him again, Alex propped himself up on his elbow, making himself a little taller than Michael.

Alex put his free hand on the back of Michael's neck and pulled him forward, giving off the impression that Alex was about to kiss his forehead.

But he didn't.

Instead, Alex kissed Michael's eyebrow piercing, parting his lips to wrap his tongue around the cold metal. Alex bit the skin surrounding the pierced area, and Alex heard a quite, "Oh."

Alex moved away from Michael, looking at his face, seeing at the complete disbelief.

"Did you just-"

"Make out with your piercing? Huh. I guess I did." Alex said, wearing a complete shit eating grin.

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"Bastard." Michael said lovingly. "I thought you didn't like my face."

Alex laughed at the complete ridiculousness of that sentence and smiled at Michael.

"Pretty much the opposite. And I liked it before the piercing too, for your information."

"Does this mean you have a fetish?"

"Maybe."

 

It was later, when they were in bed that night, in a tangle of limbs that Alex said, "you should get a bar through your ear. Or your upper lipped pierced."

Alex felt Michael chuckle into his neck, and felt his breath warm his skin. "I'll consider it." Alex grinned and squeezed Michael tighter, all the while pulling him closer.

 

Alex woke that morning, and was content even if he would have to part from Michael (andhiseyebrowpiercing) for at least another week.

**Author's Note:**

> So. I really wanted a part where Alex made out with Michael's eyebrow, and there you have it. I regret nothing. Except making this public.


End file.
